


Being an omega makes for a pretty sucky life.. Or does it?

by sp00kyskeletons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent Dean, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboy Castiel, Catboy!Castiel, Eating out, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Heat Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Solo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Neko Castiel, Omega Castiel, Self Lubrication, cas is about 4'2ft and lightweight, cas is used as a sex slave (previously), chapter 5 contains his past but it isn't needed to be read to enjoy the story, heat - Freeform, idk what im doing, neko cas, so if it makes you uncomfy reading it don't worry, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyskeletons/pseuds/sp00kyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was an omega catboy, owned by a master who got his money from allowing people to use his catpeople as sex toys. people would come over and use them as they see fit. his master also took kits from omega's and sold them on for large amounts of cash. thankfully Cas never really came into heat, but was still used as a toy. all he wished for was a caring alpha who he could start a family with. but the chances of that are slim.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

*Castiel*

Life wasn't great. Two things, he was an omega and a catboy. Some people loved the little guys and took amazing care of them, however many others abused them much as they would with proper cats or dogs. Some were kept as slaves, others for the pure purpose of creating more catboys and girls. If you were an alpha in this society, you had more chance of having a better life and not being used for sex. For the reason of alphas didn't take shit from nobody and don't have heats and don't have kittens and… you get the point. They just can't be used for a lot of things that omegas are used for.

In his previous home his "master", a cunt of a one, used him for sex. Never allowed clothes even in winter so he was always freezing cold. Castiel rarely came into heat so he couldn't be used for breeding and he glad he wasn't. Catpeople create strong bonds with their children, they're part human. They want families and want to raise their young until they're old enough to leave the house. Not be taken away from them once they're a few years old so they can be sold off.

Most catpeople that are sold young come from beta's, who are more like alpha's but come into heats. They don't care for their children as much nor create such strong bonds so they don't mind. Whereas omegas very much do mind and become very distressed and upset when their young are taken away.

All Castiel wished for was a normal life, where he would have a caring human who he could then possibly start a family with. Cas loved kits as they were called, and that's all he wanted. To have his own family with a caring mate.

But with being used as a sex slave by anybody who paid his master, the chances were very slim.

That was, until a man came along posed as somebody who wanted to buy a catboy. He acted clueless and asked questions, joking about beating them and using them as slaves. Castiel feared for his life as the man walked by, expecting to be pulled out, felt up and gagged so he couldn't complain. The agent seemed to inspect the different living quarters and the way the catpeople lived. So much so that his master left him alone, claiming the agent to be a strict man who could be trusted.

The agent seemed to write things down and ask the other catboys questions. Finally, he picked up two, paid and left. Secretly Castiel wanted to be picked to get away from this disgusting place, and his disgusting master. He didn't seem like he would beat or use the catpeople for sex, it seemed bluffing. Cas could smell it.

A few days later the man came back with other men and women, wearing uniform. Everybody in the building at that time was arrested. Castiel was scared out of his mind. There was so much commotion going on and yelling that he had no idea what was going on. He watched, hissing and almost crying out of complete fear. His tail fluffed up and he went to the back of the small cage he was kept in.

A lady tried to coax Castiel out but he hissed and swiped at her. He felt bad afterwards but there was so much going on. Rather than trying to force Cas to come out, she moved onto the next one. Each of the catboy's that were locked up were placed in carry cases, not cramped though but spacious ones and taken outside. Castiel had never seen the outside world, he was terrified.

Castiel was one of the last catpeople to be removed. And still, he was terrified. His head hurt and he honestly wanted to die. He didn't know what was going on. The man who had visited a few days before came over to him.  
"Hi there, my names Dean. I appreciate this is all rather frightening for you, and I can see your terrified. However, we're not here to hurt you. We're from the police department and we deal with catpeople abuse or sex trafficking. We just want to get you out of here and then take you to our rescue where we'll care for you." Carefully and slowly Dean offered his hand to Cas who sniffed, still incredibly frightened. But the man didn't give up, instead he continued to try and work on the catboy, getting to the point he could pick pet him. As scared as Castiel was, he was really beginning to enjoy being touched in a non-sexual way. Finally realizing that dean, nor the other people, were here to harm him, he crept forward.

"Who's a pretty boy huh?" Dean asked. Cas looked up with his bright blue eyes, unsure of being talked to in such a way. All he had ever heard of was "who's a good slut" and "aren't you a good little bitch". Never something on complimenting him on how pretty he was. Cas took another few steps forward towards Dean. He was grateful Dean was a patient man.  
"That's a good boy, come on now." words of encouragement meant that Castiel now was at the front of his cage face to face with Dean. He sniffed the man, and decided to look around the edges of his cage. He could see the woman that approached him earlier working with another cat. A tiny bit of guilt went through him for scratching her.

"Alright little man. I'm gonna pick you up and place you in that cage alright? I know it’s one cage to another but then I’ll put you in my car and we'll head back to the shelter. You'll have plenty of climbing towers, blankets, toys, food, water. Whatever you need, we'll do the best to provide you with it." All while saying this Dean was scratching his ears and Cas could feel a purr coming on. It felt unnatural, he hadn't purred in such a long time. But he trusted dean, and as he looked up, the man seemed to be smiling. "Bet ya haven't purred in a long time huh?" And he continued his ear scratches. Carefully dean moved a hand under Cas’s arms and the catboy hissed.

"Ssh, there there little man. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just need to pick you up to get you in this box to take you to the shelter." Dean smiled softly at the catboy who was now glaring at dean's hand under his chest. If looks could set fire, Dean's hand would be up in flames. "Psst," Cas looked up, "May I pick you up?" Castiel’s ears went back in fear but he nodded his head. Carefully dean scooped him up, one hand under his chest and another supported his bottom. Cas had never been picked up like this, always dangled. Nobody had ever held him close in a hug manner, and his back end supported making him feel safe and that he wasn't going to fall.

"Hey Charlie!" Dean called. The woman who had tried to coax him out earlier turned around, "Look who I managed to get! Guess you couldn't because you suck!" Dean and Charlie both laughed and Cas for once in his life felt safe. "Okay little man, I’m gonna put you in that crate. It’s got a nice soft blanket in there for you." Carefully Dean pried the little catboy's hands off of him and managed to get him in the crate. It wasn't that bad, spacious and comfortable. There was a water bottle which Cas went right for as he was incredibly thirsty. Dean chuckled and handed Cas a bowl with some food in.  
"I can imagine you’re hungry, while its dry cereal it will keep you going until we get back. And also, try not to drink too much. But if you need to go to the toilet, let me know and I’ll stop for you."

Carefully Dean and Charlie loaded the crate into the back of the Impala. Cas sniffed, new smells of leather and oil filled his nose. But also new smells of the outside world, like whatever that green stuff was or the things that were colorful. He had no idea what any of this was. "Yeah, I'll meet you back there ... It will be an hour or two to get back, depends on traffic ... Yeah yeah mom stop nagging me" Were parts of the conversation Cas picked up.

The back door shut and Dean sat in the driver’s seat, he looked around at Cas.  
"Alright then little dude, lets hit the road. If you need anything like the toilet, let me know."

And off they drove heading towards the motorway.


	2. Maybe its not so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed mistakes and grammatical errors as of 07/09/16 (DD/MM/YY)

The ride was a smooth one, Cas didn't need to stop to go to the toilet which was good. So it meant that Dean could just hit the road without any stops, and arrived about an hour and a half later.

*Castiel*

Castiel felt the car stop, which was a relief. He had been feeling a little queasy in all honesty, he wasn't used to being moved in such a way. Actually, he wasn't moved at all. Born into the sex trafficking at his master’s home. He had a rare kind of colouring, navy blue, so his master it would be a good idea to keep him. Rare coloured catpeople were often picked more to be fucked and used as people saw fit. So Castiel made a good addition to his master’s organisation. If he was sold, he could have easily gone for almost $10k amongst the sex traffickers as he was a highly prized catboy.

Suddenly snapping Cas from his thoughts was a breath of fresh air, from a door that had opened. Next thing he knew he was on the move and could hear people talking. What they were saying he had no idea, but it was all very much overwhelming for the little catboy. He had never been outside of a tiny metal crate, and if it was it was to be dragged to one of the sex rooms with toys and chains.

Fear struck him, this was all so new and so frightening. What were those large brown things with green stuff on top? What was the green stuff to his left? Castiel had no idea what any of this freaking was whatsoever.

Cas was carried in his crate along corridors filled with people talking. To his left and right there were kennels somewhat, with jungle gyms and room to jump and play. While he was still incredibly fearful, excitement struck through his system as he had seen jungle gyms and had always wanted one of his own, or one to play on.

Next thing he knew was he was inside of one of the rooms, his thoughts had taken over his brain and he didn't realize how quickly they had gotten to where he would be staying. The crate door was opened and he was left alone. It was all suddenly very real and the room was larger than anything he had ever been inside of and allowed to explore. Tentatively he came towards the edge of the crate and popped his head out, looking around.

He had water on a table, and there were plenty of blankets scattered all over the place for him to make a nest and bed down in. There were a few chairs in the room, he guessed for him to sit or for any humans who came by to sit in. There was a jungle gym in his room too which caused some excitement to race thought the little catboy. There was also an empty book shelf for storage. And finally, a bed that had curtains around it. Well, they looked like curtains to the little catboy.

He had a bed, his very own bed!! Never in his life had he had his own bed and he finally had one. No more sleeping on a hard metal floor, he could curl up under covers or lay on top of them. It felt like Castiel's life was beginning to turn around.

Still a little unsure, but also incredibly excited, Castiel came out of the crate and sniffed the air. He could smell lots of different scents from other catboys and girls along the corridor. But he couldn't smell another catperson's scent in his room which relaxed him. He was alone with no chance of being attacked.

Honestly, Cas wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Everything had happened so fast, and now he had his very own room.

Wandering over to the jungle gym he climbed up to the highest point to have a look around and take a sniff. He would certainly see a lot from the high vantage point, and still feeling quite anxious he felt his safest here. So deciding that if there was danger it would have to climb up to get him and he would have a chance to escape, but also he could see if somebody was to sneak in.

Well, he would be able to see if his eyelids weren't beginning to drop and his body becoming heavy. It had been an eventful day with a lot of stress and anxiety. He finally felt like life was beginning to come together. Curling up and wrapping his tail under his chin, Castiel allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. Something that he hadn't had in years.

~~~

Castiel woke up, stretching all of his limbs out. He hadn't fallen off of the high vantage point which was a relief, he was half expecting to wake up on the floor.

There was a click, and Cas's ears poked up, alert, looking towards the door. And in came Dean holding a bowl of what looked like food and more water. Food? He got food? His stomach agreed that food was a good idea by growling. The sound was clearly quite loud as Dean chuckled and looked up.

"Morning dude, guess we're hungry huh?" Cas nodded his head and carefully climbed down. He eyed Dean up, still feeling unsure about the whole situation and humans in general. He had only ever known them to hurt and want to use him like a sex toy. Dean held the bowl out to him and Cas snatched it, running to a corner to munch on his food.

Dean flopped down in a chair and stayed with Castiel while he ate.   
"You know, I never found out your name. What is it?"  
"It’s, uh, Castiel... Or um, Cas. Whatever you uh, prefer sir." Castiel answered in a quite tiny voice. He could talk, but rarely was allowed to back with his master.  
"It’s Dean, honestly. No sir or master needed, I'm just simply Dean. Either way, it’s nice to meet you Cas." Dean said with a smile.

By this point Cas had finished his food and looked confused on what to do with the bowl. Dean held his hand out and Cas gave the empty bowl back to him.  
"Well, you were certainly hungry huh? I'll come back down later on after work to come and see you if you'd like?" Castiel nodded his head, he had decided within the past 10 minutes that he liked Dean. With a smile on his face, Dean reached down to give him a good scratch on the head behind his ears. He did rather enjoy that.

"Alright, as much as I could scratch your ears forever, my boss will murder me if I'm not on time. I'll come back later." Dean said with a large smile that Castiel found himself returning. It was a long time since he had smiled, and he knew it. It felt weird, but in a nice way.


	3. Doctor Kevin Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's appointment with the doctor sounds awfully scary, but it happens it wasn't that bad at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to take a break considering I found this a little triggering, but its also an outlet for my feelings. Either way, I couldn't stop myself from adding more (:
> 
> enjoy!

The next few days were rather uneventful; Dean was spending as much time possible with Cas as the catboy really enjoyed Dean’s company. And if Dean didn’t come down to see him, the little boy would stomp his feet and cry his eyes out. He wanted to see Dean to make sure he was okay, and to be petted and stroked.

But today was the day Cas regretted, he had a check-up at the vet, or doctors depending on how you looked at it. And he was terrified. Dean had had to explain to him what a check-up was, and what a doctor was. He generally didn’t have a clue considering he hadn’t ever been to a doctor in his life.

All this anxiety was really getting to him, and he actually started crying when Dean told him about the appointment. He was close to tears now. But Dean had promised he would come to collect him and then stay with him throughout the appointment. And if he was really good, Dean said he’d give him a special treat. What a special treat was, Cas had no idea as anything was a special treat.

The door clicked and in came Dean. He saw the catboy looking watery eyed, and guessed he had been getting himself rather worked up over the current situation.

“Hey, come on little man. I know it sounds big and scary, but I’ll be with you. The doctor won’t hurt you, he or she just wants to make sure you’re in good condition!” Dean tried to reassure, but Cas really wasn’t buying any of it. The taller man stretched out his hand which Cas took, and they left his room.

All the way there, through the corridors, Cas was chewing on his sleeve. His bright blue eyes looked everywhere, taking in all the sights around him. Some catpeople were in groups together, all playing and pouncing on one another. Others looked older and were more chilled out. Cas had never seen anything like this before.

Once in the doctors waiting room, he looked around, eyeing up everybody. He could smell one of the other catboys was an alpha, and that made him incredibly unhappy. So he decided that it would be safer on Dean’s lap, holding Dean’s hand. As soon as he had scrambled up onto Dean, a small chuckle left his lips. He understood the catboys fear and how uncomfortable he left, so Dean carefully placed a hand on Cas’s side. The catboy looked at Dean’s hand, before settling down again, purring while leaning against Dean.

“Castiel?” A voice called. His ears twitched, fear going through his veins. He closed his eyes, hoping that the voice would go away and not want to see him.  
“Hey Cas, it’s alright little man.” Dean scooped Castiel up, realising he wasn’t going to get up and walk at all. He headed towards the room where the doctor was, and sat down on a chair. Cas, however, was still tightly planted on Dean, not opening his eyes.

The doctor smiled softly, looking at the catboy.  
“I’m Doctor Kevin Trap, however you’re more than welcome to call me Kevin. I’m not here to hurt you, just to make sure you’re in tip top condition.” He said in a cheery voice. Cas opened an eye to look at the man at least, he didn’t look too bad but it doesn’t mean he had to be happy about this current situation. Cas then looked up at Dean who offered a reassuring smile. Feeling a little safer, though still not a happy kitten, he relaxed his grip on Dean’s shirt. 

“Alright, so we’re going to need you to step on those scales over there,” Keven pointed, “Before standing over there so I can measure your height.”

Unsure, Cas moved slightly on Dean, not really moving off of him however.  
“Cas buddy, we can’t check you over unless you get off of me.” The little catboy left out a small huff, sounding grumpy and unhappy. It made Dean frown a little, he didn’t want Cas to be unhappy.

After some thought, looking between Kevin and the scales, Cas moved off of Dean and onto the floor. Still holding Dean’s hand, he walked over to the scales and looked down at them, confused on what to actually do next. A chuckle left Dean’s lips.  
“You need to stand on it, it will then weigh you and we then know if you’re a good weight or not.” Cas frowned, before stepping on. It wasn’t going to be exactly accurate considering Cas was refusing to let go of Dean’s hand, but it was a measurement at least.

Kevin wrote the number down and Cas stepped off, looking at Dean for guidance. Dean led Castiel over to where he could be measured for his height. He was the average height for an omega catboy, 4’2ft. However, his weight was under. Which wasn’t surprising considering his shitty past life, and the fact you could see his ribs. 

“Alright young man, I’m going to listen to your chest and heart. Could you roll up your shirt for me?” Kevin asked, kneeling down to his height. Cas looked unsure and tried to roll his shirt up with one hand which didn’t really work. Dean laughed at the angry tail flicks coming from Cas because he couldn’t do this shit onehanded. Carefully Dean kneeled behind Cas, letting go of the catboy’s hand and lifted up his shirt.

Kevin pressed the stethoscope to Cas’s chest, resulting in a giggly squeal from the boy. It was cold which clearly Cas found to be funny and amusing. Thanks to his giggles he could hear his breathing which sounded fine, along with his heart.

“Well, everything certainly sounds good!” Dean let off a small smile looking down at the boy, he found himself falling in love with him more every day. He was actually considering asking his boss if he could adopt Cas once he was in a better place and able to go home with somebody, as the idea of somebody else owning Cas sent fear and anger through his stomach.

“Alright Cas, last question. How old are you?” Cas chewed his bottom lip, thinking for a moment.   
“E-eighteen…” He stammered quietly, suddenly feeling very fearful and climbed into Dean’s arms. Dean smiled, knowing the boy was obviously feeling scared again.

“That’s good.” Kevin said with a smile, “And guess what Cas? For being such a star you get a gold star and a lollipop!” Cas’s ears twitched at the word of lollipop, he had another catgirl with one and it looked nice, he wanted one! He looked at Kevin who placed the gold star on Cas’s shirt and offered him a variety of lollypops. Cas had no idea which one he liked, so he went for raspberry as he had those this morning and they tasted nice.

Dean waved goodbye to Kevin and walked down the corridors with Cas in his arms, while the catboy sucked on his lollipop, seeming quite proud of himself. 

Heading into Cas’s room he was set down on the floor.   
“Alright Cas, I’m gonna go at get your treat. Wait here!” And Dean left the room. Cas continued sucking on his lollipop, buzzing from getting a gold star, a reward and praise!! It was generally the best thing that happened to him.

Dean wandered in with a box. Cas blinked, was that a box? What was inside? He got up excitably running towards Dean.  
“Excited huh?” Cas nodded. Dean opened up the box to reveal toys, human and cat like toys. But also some books, which made Cas quite happy. His tail showed his excitement and he looked up at Dean.  
“You got these for me?” Dean nodded his head, smiling at Cas. Cas’s eyes watered, sniffling. Dean panicked, thinking he had upset Cas which was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Suddenly Cas threw himself into Dean, hugging him tight.  
“Thank you Dean!” Cas said through the tears, and Dean relaxed realising they were happy tears. Good tears. Dean hugged him close, stroking his hair.  
“You’re very welcome little man.” 

After a moment, Cas let go and looked through the books before putting them on the shelf. However, one book really caught his eye, so he kept that to one side. Once all the toys and books were on the shelf, he wandered over to Dean who had sat down.

“Dean, will you read me a bedtime story?” Cas asked quietly. Dean smiled, feeling honoured at the idea of being able to read Cas a bedtime story.  
“Of course” He said. Cas handed him the book and wandered into the bathroom, taking some night clothes with him. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cas to return. He came out, and placed his clothes in the dirty washing bin, and clambered onto the bed. Cas grabbed his teddy, and snuggled down under the covers. Dean began reading the story.

About halfway through he noticed Cas had fallen fast asleep. Marking the page where he had ended, Dean placed the book on the nightstand. Carefully leaning in he placed a kiss on Cas’s forehead.  
“Sleep well, my little prince.” Dean whispered, turning off the lights as he left the room.


	4. The Playground

Castiel was quite excited today as he had been promised a special treat, he was getting to go to the playground! In a few days’ time he would be talking to a counsellor about what happened to him while being a sex slave, an outlet for his feelings and mental therapy. He was terrified to be honest, fear rolling through him whenever he thought about it. Dean had assured him it wouldn’t be half as bad as it seems, and he can take a stuffed toy or have Dean with him if he chooses. But it’s not something he has to make a decision now on, and it can be waited upon until the day.

Distracting himself from his thoughts, Cas pushed up against the glass of his room, trying to see if Dean was coming. Going outside for the first time fucking terrified him, but he knew that Dean wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

Meanwhile, Dean was waiting outside his boss’s room waiting to talk to him. His knee bounced up and down. Dean generally wasn’t a nervous person however talking about the idea of bringing Cas home once he was rehabilitated really did make him excited. But it also made him worry of rejection, that his boss would say no. He knew that his boss was a kind and giving man however, so maybe he’s just making it out to be worse than it will be.

Bobby came out and gave Dean a warm smile.  
“What was it you wished to talk about Dean?”  
“Ah well, Mr Singer— “   
“Bobby.” He corrected.  
“Well you see, I rescued one of the catboys. And well, uh, we’ve become quite closely bonded. He seemed to like me, I like him. Generally, if I can’t go over to see him he puts up a right fit. Anyway, I was wondering if it was possible to adopt him once he’s rehabilitated?” Dean’s ramble went on. He usually wasn’t like this but the fear of being told no made his heart race and eyes water. All Bobby had on his face was a warm and welcoming smile.  
“I’ve seen how you two interact, and I was going to ask you myself if you would like him. Maybe once he is settled you could bring him to work and he could help the new additions. Of course, I am thinking way off in the future however I feel you two really work, and you, Dean, would be the best owner for him.” Dean let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding in. Smiling and nodding his head, he thanked Bobby.  
“You’re welcome kid, now you promised him to take him to the park, so go on and do it ya idjit.”

Dean waved goodbye, jogging down the corridors knowing a certain small boy would be getting impatient.

Cas sighed. Maybe Dean had forgotten about him. Maybe he wasn’t important. Walking away from the window he slumped down, curling up in a sad manor, tail curling around him. Everything was empty and broken promises as usual.

The door click made him jump, and there was Dean with a bright smile on his face.  
“Hey there, sorry I was late. Went to go talk to my boss about adopting you into my home once you’re ready!” Cas couldn’t believe his ears. He was going to get a home? An owner? Somebody to take care of him? And it was going to be Dean? A squeal came off of his lips and he ran crashing into Dean, the waiting made worthwhile.

After a long hug and a silent thank you, Dean gestured to the door. Cas remembered the park and went running off, stopping not too far away from Dean, looking rather lost. Dean chuckled and outstretched his hand, leading Cas towards the playground were catpeople could play and interact together.

Cas stopped once they reached the large glass door. He could see plenty of other catpeople out there playing, green stuff which he had been informed was grass, and plenty of other toys. Swings, slides, seesaws, zipline, monkey bars, towers. It was just like the picture in his story book! A wave of anxiety and excitement rolled over him, not sure what to make of everything going on.

Dean hummed, opening the door and leading Cas out. His tail twitched and he sniffed the air, taking in all the new scents. Dean stayed close by as he promised, unless Cas said otherwise.

Grabbing the taller man’s hand, Cas led him over to the swings and looked at the other catgirl playing on it. Wiggling his butt up onto the seat, he looked at Dean shyly, a silent way of asking him to push. And who was going to deny a cute little catboy who flashed his cute fangs in a smile? Certainly not Dean. 

Suddenly Charlie wandered into the playground, with a catboy following behind her. He seemed older than Cas, but terrified none the less. He looked like he came from the same place as Cas, but he didn’t want to bring it up considering how happy Cas was acting. 

From nowhere Cas got a burst of confidence.  
“I okay Dean! You stay in play ground?” Dean smiled and nodded his head, watching Cas jump off of the swings and go running all over the place. Dean walked over to Charlie, smiling as he looked at the catboy behind her, fidgeting and showing signs of being nervous.   
“Hey Charlie, who you got here?”   
“This is Gabriel; he came from the same place as Cas. I decided to bring him down to meet the others.” Charlie said with a smile. He studied the catboy, he was sleek with golden hair and golden tail. He seemed to be considering going off to play, getting a litter braver. He looked up at Charlie who smiled. Gabriel wandered off, and then looked back. He then wandered off, going to interact.

Time passed quickly, Dean talking to Charlie, and Cas running around like a hyper little boy. The sun began to set and Dean knew it was time to get some food and head to bed.

“Cas!” Dean called out. The catboy turned around, looking in Dean’s direction grinning. “Time to head back!” Cas’s face fell, but he was feeling rather hungry. Saying goodbye to the bee he had been talking too, came running over to Dean. Holding his hand, they walked back inside.

As they walked through the corridor, Cas babbled on about his new friendship with the bee. Not exactly the friendship he had in mind for Castiel to make, but at least he got out of his room which was nice.

Dean most defiantly made the correct decision on choosing to bond with this catboy.


	5. Counselling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if talking about being a sex slave to you is triggering, please feel free to skip this chapter. it doesn't play a massive role in the story to know what happened, but some people wanted to know what did happen. so here it is, whatever the heck I wrote lol

Cas bounced, sat in the waiting room for his counsellor. He was terrified, it was opening up a locked away memory, something he had been ignoring. He didn’t want to talk about it really, but it was good to talk about it Dean had said.

It was late, he had had his dinner, and played with the bees and the ladybirds in the outside world. He loved them. They didn’t talk back and were interesting, he liked following them on their daily lives.

“Castiel?” A voice called, he pricked his ears, moving in the direction of the voice. Holding Dean’s hand, he jumped off of the chair, walking over to the voice and entering the room. The man gestured to the comfy looking chairs and sat down.

“Hello Cas, I’m Crowley, your counsellor. You’re welcome to say as much or as little as you like. Dean may stay or choose however you wish.”  
“I would like Dean to stay” Castiel replied, looking up at Dean. Crowley smiled.  
“You’re welcome to talk when ready.”

Cas took in a deep breath, boy this was going to be painful.

“I was born into the sex trade due to having rare or desired colouring. My master always said that I was a special one and would earn him lots of money. That’s all he really cared about, money and getting more of it.

From about the age of five I was trained to give pleasure, my master showing me how to suck on a uh, dildo. Once he thought I was ready he forced me to take his dick, and taught me how to swallow when he came. I would be punished if I didn’t do as I was told, slapped, whipped, burnt, cut.

My master would fuck my mouth, if I was good I would be given food. If not, I wasn’t fed.

From about the age of seven my master began to use toys on me. I hadn't presented, meaning that the skin and fur around my vagina hadn't opened yet but he didn't care. He just cut it open, and due to not presenting I didn't self lubricate. Sometimes my master would use toys without lube and it really hurt, I would be screaming and crying. All he would do was beat me, saying alpha's didn't like a boy who couldn't take a beating, and not every alpha wanted to use lube.

I was never allowed to cum myself, my master would tease me for hours. I would be crying from the pain, from the need. But I was never allowed. I witnessed one catboy be thrown against a wall, punched, thrown on the floor, stabbed, and then burnt with candle wax all because he came. He was screaming out in agony, bleeding heavily. I’m very sure he then got thrown into a cage and not seen too for a few days. I think he may have even died from his injuries.

I was never allowed out, never allowed to interact with others. I uh, wasn’t allowed to talk but my master taught me. Or well, hired a tutor to teach me. People would pay more for a catboy who could speak if needed, so he could make more money off of me.

I believe a few had their cords cut… Just tied down and had their throat slashed at before being bandaged. I was so fearful that would happen to me. I saw the pain, many suffered for weeks before dying.

Others had their ball sacks cut off, or snipped so they couldn’t ever actually cum. I would have nightmares about both of these happening to me. I was so scared.

Men or women would come in, look around us, possibly pick us up and fondle us, before paying my master. Another man, I guess he worked for my master, would come in, tie me up, gag me, and throw me into the sex room where the person who paid would be. There were toys, whips, candles, things to electrocute the me or others with. It was terrifying… You had no choice. Tied down, nothing other than to bear the pain and torture.

You were their toy, nothing more than a disposable play thing. After I would be picked up and thrown back in my tiny cage. 

Th-that’s all really…” Cas finished, bursting into tears. Dean held him close, rocking him and rubbing his thumb, a sad smile coming onto his face.

“You did amazing Cas” Dean said holding him close. Crowley also agreed that enough was enough for today, pointless straining him to say more.

Handing Cas a lollipop, Dean held the sniffling catboy in his arms back to his room.

“How about a cuddle and a story until you fall asleep huh?” Cas nodded his head, once put down he wandered into the bathroom to get changed into his night clothes.

Settling down on the bed, he brought Dean close chewing on his teddies ear. Cas had decided on a number of “Mr Men” books as he liked those, and for his clogged, misted brain, it was something simple with bright pictures. 

Dean began reading, and it took a little longer for him to fall asleep, but Dean expected that. Just as he was about to start the fifth book, “Little Miss Naughty” he heard a snore from the little lump by his side. A warm feeling spread throughout Dean, and a smile came onto his face. Cas looked so peaceful, and that’s all Dean wanted. For Cas to feel safe, happy and peaceful.

Carefully moving in not to wake Cas, he turned the lights off.

“Goodnight Cas.” Dean whispered into the dark.


	6. Shopping for a Catboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up the chapters, forgot to add this one in lol. so enjoy!

The next month rolled by, very much the same every day. Dean would come down and play with Cas, talk to him, take him to the playground, sit through his dinners with him. Some nights Dean would tuck Cas in and read him a bedtime story, those were his favourite nights.

But Cas was starting to get lonely, he was really hoping he would be able to go to his forever home real soon. He wanted interaction. Down at the playground he would sometimes talk or play with the other catpeople, but he wasn’t really friends with them. They weren’t really people he had close bonds too.

Dean had suggested they put him in a group, there were catboys and girls living together in a large play room. But Cas didn’t fit in with any of them, he just sat in a corner alone. They wanted nothing to do with him. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Cas didn’t know how to play, how to interact. And the groups had hierarchy, of course Cas was at the bottom. A life in a cage meant he had no idea what playing was, or grooming, or anything. So he was ignored or bullied.

While Cas was hoping he would be able to find his forever home soon, his stomach also curled at the thought. That would mean leaving Dean, most likely never seeing him again. The thought made Cas cry, he didn’t want to leave Dean. He loved him, trusted him, the first alpha to bring him to safety. To care, to compliment him, to love him. 

Cas curled up, sniffling, Dean would be in later as he started a late shift today. Maybe he could share his worries with him.

At the moment Dean was currently in a store, designed to give you all the toys needed for catpeople, or dogpeople considering they existed too. But Dean was very much a cat person, he just happened to prefer them. 

Dean had been saving up his money, as he had been planning to adopt a catgirl, or boy, once he had the money. And now that he had chosen his very own catboy, it was time to go on a buying spree of everything he needed. Dean had also been doing plenty of research, and knew that Cas would need some dildos and vibrators for when he came into heat. 

Pushing the trolley around, he had plenty of toys and even a couple of climbing towers since he knew how much Cas loved those. Dean then spotted some adorable looking clothes, and decided to throw a number of them into his trolley. Man Cas was going to be one spoiled little catboy. But Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

Heading over Dean saw the section of collars. It was recommended that you have a collar on your catperson with your details in case they get lost. It’s also good have them microchipped in case they get stolen or lost. Dean was planning on both of these things, as he wanted to make sure that Cas was as safe as he could possibly be. Grabbing a few collars so Cas had some choice, and that Dean had a few spares, he went on over to the machine to get his details on a disk to be put on the collar.

Inside the shop was also a section of sex toys, many of the dildos with knots or inflatable ones to please omegas when they were in season. Knowing Cas would also need them, he grabbed a number of different ones so that the catboy could choose which one he wanted to use.

Checking his watch to make sure he had time to set this all up before heading to work, Dean went over to pay. The total was high, but it was worth it to see the happy smiles and squeals on Cas’s face when he came home.

Dean owned a house, and he loved the house. 4 bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen. There was also a large back yard. If Dean ever had children, there would be plenty of room for them to have toys and climbing frames. He liked the house, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the entire world (okay well maybe he would trade it for Cas). 

Setting everything up, Dean was just in time to head to work. With a satisfied smile on his face, he headed into work.

Cas was currently reading one of the books Dean brought him, he loved reading as Dean had discovered. His ears twitched, picking up on the sound of Dean’s footsteps, he was either going somewhere else or coming to see him. It was mid-afternoon, a bit early for Dean to be coming to see him, so he didn’t get his hopes up. Dean would come around 5pm. Sometimes they would go to the park so Cas could see others and follow bees, other times they talked before going to get dinner. It was nice because Dean didn’t treat him like a child, or an animal, instead he saw him as an eighteen-year-old man. 

The door clicked, Dean had a massive smile on his face. Cas marked his page and put his book down, smiling at Dean. The older man flopped down in one of the chairs. The pair just worked, no need for hello’s or how are you’s, they just knew one another and could get right into the detail.

“So Cas, we’ve known each other for over a month now. And Crowley has decided your well enough to go to a new home!” Excitement and anxiety twisted through his gut. A new home meant no Dean, he wouldn’t see Dean ever again. Dean picked up on Cas’ sudden sadness.  
“Do you not want a new home?”  
“I do Dean, I don’t want to be here forever, but it’s just rather well, daunting.” Cas replied softly.   
“Oh, well you see I was thinking you could come home with me?” Cas’s eyes lit up, he wouldn’t be leaving Dean forever! 

Cas launched from his chair, jumping into Dean’s arms. His tail twitched excitedly, headbutting and purring Dean to show how pleased he was. A chuckle came from Dean and he wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him close.

They spent many moments like that, Dean absent mindedly stroking Cas’s side and the boy purring, showing how happy and grateful he was.

Cas’s stomach rumbled, interrupting the quietness of the pair. They both erupted into giggles.  
“Guess you’re hungry huh? Let’s go get some food.” Cas jumped down and the pair headed towards the cafeteria.

Maybe his life was starting to fall into place.


	7. A New Home

Today was the big day, he was heading out of the shelter and going home with Dean! Cas was buzzing with excitement, no idea what to do with himself. Dean had planned the weekend off (it was currently Friday) so he would be able to spend time and help the catboy settled in.

He heard Dean’s footsteps and jumped up, raring and ready to go. Dean opened the door and was greeted with an armful of catboy.  
“Come on Dean!! I’m ready to go! Lets go lets go lets goooooooooooo!” Cas half shouted tugging on Dean. The man let out a laugh, smiling and taking the catboys hand, leading him to the Impala.

“Last time you rode in this you were in a cage. How time flies huh?” Dean opened up the passenger door, allowing Cas to jump in. Going around to the driver’s seat he strapped Cas in before strapping himself in, driving back to his house.

It was a short ride, half an hour or so. Dean loved the ride, there were plenty of fields and trees surrounding him, some horses and sheep also. It made a nice ride rather than going through city with buildings, buildings and oh! More buildings.

Pulling up in the driveway Dean got out. Cas looked at the buckle and pressed it, jumping when it came off. Feeling very smart, he opened the door as he had observed the way Dean had done it. Dean was currently by the boot, getting out Cas’s stuff from the shelter. 

“C’on Cas!” Dean called, fumbling with the keys to open up the door. He ushered Cas inside, and the catboy stood there mouth wide open.

“This is what a house looks like?” Cas said in astonishment. Dean blinked, confused for a moment. But then he guessed Cas hadn’t ever seen a house before, never mind the inside.  
“Yeah it is” Dean said with a smile, proud of his home, “Would you like me to show you around or would you like to explore yourself?”  
“Am I allowed to explore?” Cas questioned carefully. Dean had noticed new environments seemed to caused him to go back to the omega that took orders and only spoke when spoken too, and never did anything without asking first.  
“Of course buddy, this house is as much as mine as it is yours!”

Excitement raced through him. His house, this was his own!

Cas ran up the stairs, scenting everything along the way. He went into every bedroom, but his favourite was Dean’s. It smelt so nice, it reminded him of warmth and home. It smelt of alpha. Cas felt his prick twitch in interest. That had never happened before… It felt weird. For once he was getting pleasure through his own thoughts, not been forced into getting hard to be teased.

He remembered that when people would touch him it felt nice. Removing his shorts and underwear, Cas let his hands wander down to his prick, rolling the head in between his fingers. Cas let a small moan escaped his mouth. 

A drop of precum escaped the tip of his dick, so Cas used it as lube to make it easier to rub himself. Cas let another hand slide down to his balls, fondling them in his hand, rolling them and giving a little squeeze. Cas groaned, it felt so good. For once he’s giving himself pleasure with no restrictions or fear of doing something wrong and being pleasured.

The catboy felt warmth pool up in his stomach, so he decided to speed up his pace. Cas whined, curling his toes.

Next thing he knew was a wet warmth on his tummy, as he came down from his high. Cas let his hands fall to his side, breathing heavy, eyelids shut. He knew he should clean himself up. After a long battle with his mind, Cas got up and grabbed tissues Dean had on the nightstand. He should probably find a bin.

Meanwhile Dean was preparing dinner, spaghetti bolognaise. Cas had had it back at the shelter and liked it except the amounts of onion. So Dean decided to chop it up finely so the Catboy wouldn’t notice anything.  
Dean called up the stairs for Cas, telling him dinner was almost ready. He heard footsteps running across, and the next thing he knew there was a playful looking catboy at the top of the stairs. His tail flicked in a hunter like mode, grinning at Dean. Dean decided that a little play wouldn’t hurt, so he turned around and walked into the kitchen to turn the food down. 

Dean turned around, to see Cas watching him, tail still flicking widely, pupils dilated. All of a sudden Dean ran at Cas, grinning. Cas ran, having Dean chase him all over the house. Finally, Dean pounced bringing Cas down onto his bed. Quickly the catboy wriggled from Dean’s grip, running off down stairs again. Humpf.

Just as Dean was gonna move to head downstairs, the faint smell of sex hit him. And not from his nightly masturbation. It smelt of Castiel’s sex, and smelt of the scent of omega. Deans’ alpha pricked, wanting to protect and love Castiel until their dying days. There was also the idea of mating, breeding Cas full of his young, marking him, knotting him, helping him through his heats. But the man pushed that to the back of his mind.

Following Cas downstairs he served up dinner. The pair didn’t talk, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was just the pair of them, eating and enjoying the food. Cas placed his plate on the side, next to the sink.  
“Would you like me to wash up sir—I mean Dean?” Dean smiled and shook his head.  
“Kind of you to offer Cas, but no. You go and watch TV, I’ll wash up.”

Cas jumped, running into the living room. He found cartoons after pressing random buttons on the remote, no idea what to do with them. He might be eighteen-years-old, but he still liked things to do with cartoons. Back at the shelter some of the younger catpeople were watching Tom and Jerry, he believed to be called that, and he loved it. So that’s what he settled on.

Dean walked in, chuckling to himself once he saw Cas watching cartoons. Cas’s ears twitched, looking around at Dean. The man flopped himself on the couch.

After the cartoon show had finished, Dean switched it over to a comedy show. Almost immediately Cas was in fits of giggles, and Dean smiled.  
“I love comedy shows personally.” Cas nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Half way through Dean found Cas shifting closer and closer to Dean. He raised an eyebrow, but Cas just chewed his lip turning away.  
“Cas?” The catboy turned his head, ears flattening slightly. “Would you like to sit on my lap?” In a flash Cas was onto of Dean, leaning in purring away. Dean let out a small chuckle smiling, not really paying attention to his show. But more so at the catboy who was purring away in his arms. He was so cute, Dean really wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with the little boy, cuddling him and giving him kisses.

Dean’s mind was starting to wander, wander to places that caused his cock to twitch in his pants. He shouldn’t be thinking about this when Cas is on top of him. Cas would easily pick up on the scent of his arousal, if not feeling it. So instead he changed his mind back to the TV show while rubbing his thumb up and down the catboys side.

The next thing Dean heard were little snores coming off of the boy beneath him. Dean looked at the clock, 10pm. It was early but Dean admitted he felt tired, so he scooped the catboy up and headed upstairs.

Wandering into Cas’s room, he set him down and tucked him in. Dean placed Cas’s teddy by him, placed a kiss to his head and walked out.

Dean brushed his teeth before heading into his bedroom. Dean couldn’t help but sniff the covers where he presumed Cas had gotten himself off. His alpha keened at that thought, wishing he could have watched him.

Dropping his clothes, the older man climbed into bed and fell asleep fairly quickly.

Dean heard a scream, up in a flash he looked around, not sure where it came from. Glancing over at his clock, reading 1:34am, Dean hastily headed out of his room checking on Cas. The sight broke his heart, he was there, crying, clutching the blankets, having a panic attack. Dean flicked the light switch on and Cas screamed.

“Hey hey, it’s just me, ssh ssh” Dean sat on the bed, brining Cas onto his lap, trying to steady the panicky boys breathing. After a while of Dean rubbing his side and murmuring comforting words, Cas began breathing normally again.

“I-I had a bad dream… My master got out of jail, he came here an-and killed you,” Cas sniffled, hiccupping, “he then proceeded to punch and h-hurt me” Cas once again fully burst into tears and Dean’s heart broke. He, himself, was almost in tears. The man that didn’t cry at titanic or when bambi’s mother died, was now almost crying over how damaged the catboy in his arms was.

Cas clung to Dean like he was his lifeline, while also holding his teddy close.   
“Maybe you could sleep with me tonight? Heck, you can sleep with me every night if you want that and are happy with it.” The small boy looked up, almost in disbelief. “Promise, just hugs. No sexual stuff, just snuggling and kisses if ya like those.” Cas nodded his head, sniffing. A small thank you was mumbled into Dean’s chest, the catboy was tired after his panic attack and finally felt safe.

Dean settled Cas down on his bed, spooning him. A soft sigh came off of Cas’ lips. Dean gave him a kiss.  
“Go on, sleep my little prince, you’re safe with me.” Cas balled up a fist and shoved himself against Dean, shutting his eyes and was off to a world of happy dreams.


	8. Back to the Daily Grind

Day’s rolled by, everything very much the same. The house now smelt off both Cas and Dean, and Dean’s alpha prided itself in having an omega scent now in his home. 

Dean stretched out, turning off his alarm before it could disturb Cas. Today was his first work day since bringing Cas home, and he was slightly concerned about leaving the catboy alone for ten or twelve hours, depending on his shift and if he was needed to do overtime or if a case ran late.

Sighing, the older man stretched out and smiled and the peacefully sleeping boy in his arms. Ever since the nightmare he had slept with Dean, very much enjoying the hugs and kisses.

Lying here thinking about how cute Castiel was though was not getting Dean out of bed, dressed, and getting breakfast into his system. Humpf. He liked having morning lie-ins snuggled up next to the warm lump next to him.

While Dean was making coffee, Cas stretched out waking up. Dean wasn’t next to him and Cas let out a whine. He liked having Dean to wake up to, calming alpha scent. Oh how he would love to have Dean knot and claim him, taking care of him for the rest of his life, waking up next to Dean. Maybe even having children someday. Yes, he would like that.

Cas felt a warmth in between his legs, thinking about Dean caused his prick to stand hard. Letting out a whine Cas pushed his boxers down and took of the shirt he was wearing, which happened to be Dean’s shirt. Settling himself back onto the pillows he shut his eyes and thought about Dean.

His mind immediately went too being fucked by Dean, knotting his tight hole, being filled up with plenty of alpha cum, milking all Dean had to offer. Cas imagined that Dean could easily cause him to cum untouched himself, possibly several times when he was knotted to Dean. He imagined the alpha would hold him close, kissing his skin, biting his claim patch on his skin. Letting every alpha knowing he was claimed, that he had an alpha.

Dean would fuck Cas good and hard, hitting his sweet spot with every single thrust. 

Cas whimpered, feeling his muscles twitch, his toes curl. He was getting close, thoughts of Dean getting him off, maybe even jerking him and Cas together, his massive cock against Cas’s small one.

With a long whine and a breathy moan Cas came on his belly, six short stripes of cum painted his stomach, breathing uneven. Oh how he would love to have Dean, to call him his alpha. He bet he’d be able to cum even harder if it was Dean touching him instead. Sighing Cas got up to clean himself up and to go and find Dean.

The brown haired man was completely unaware that any of this was going on upstairs, instead he was scrolling through his social media feed looking at what he had missed while he had been asleep. Mainly drama, who had cheated on who or whatever else. Dean couldn’t really care for it and finished off his coffee, deciding to flick on the news on the TV. He liked to know what had gone on in the world and what was happening, even though most of the time the media was a lying bitch.

Dean heard footsteps padding down the stairs.  
“Mornin’ sleepy boy” Cas let out a giggle, and clambered onto Dean’s lap, head-butting Dean’s chin. Dean tickled under Cas’s chin, enjoying the purr the catboy let off.

They stayed in this curled up position for half an hour or so, before Dean let off a sigh.  
“I gotta get up Cas, get ready for work and leave y’know?” Cas let out a whine, the idea of being left alone terrified him. Dean tickled him, wanting to get his purring happy boy back.  
“Look, I have a spare phone. If you need me or wish to talk to me, you text me alright? Emergency, you call. I can’t be on my phone all the time, but I can text every now and again.” Cas nodded his head as Dean grabbed the old iPhone, and handed it to Cas showing him what he needed to know.

Cas felt a little bit happier knowing that if needed, he could contact Dean and that he could still talk to him. It seemed less frightening and lonely now.

Work was the same old, going around making sure the bestials had water, food, and that everybody was fine and dandy. Cas seemed to enjoy using emojis, every sentence had an emoji. Even sent the poop emoji, saying “hey Dean this one looks like you!” Dean rolled his eyes, the catboy who was shy and terrified a few weeks ago had turned into a cheeky little boy.

~~~

Dean turned the Impala into the driveway, and stepped out. Next thing he knew the door was unlocked and a grinning catboy stood at the doorway. 

“Hi Cas” Cas grinned harder and came running out, hugging Dean tight. He gathered the feline had missed him, but made no comment about it not wanting the boy to think Dean was unhappy about the hug.

It had been a long day, setting out at seven-thirty and returning just after seven, a 10-hour shift, Dean was too tired to cook. Instead he had called Cas asking if pizza was okay, and Cas seemed rather happy about that idea. It was a simple pepperoni pizza as both men agreed that fruit on pizza was just fucking wrong. As was broccoli, what the fuck humanity? 

Both tucked into the pizza, and Cas got into a giggle fit over putting some fallen off cheese on Dean’s nose. Apparently that was an amazing idea and was incredibly funny too. 

After Cas let out a stretch and a yawn, clearly quite tired.  
“So, what did you do while I was at work?” Cas looked thoughtfully at Dean.  
“I decided to scent almost everything in reach because I like the place to smell of me.” Yeah, and I like the place to smell of you too, Dean thought to himself. “And then I decided to go out into the yard, I followed a bee and made a daisy chain!”   
“Hm? What happened to it?”  
“It wasn’t a very good one. It fell apart when I tried to put it on my head” Cas said with a frown and Dean laughed.

“I was always shit at daisy chains myself” 

The pair decided to have a quiet evening, watching comedy shows on the TV. Drama shows where people die, get murdered or whatever else caused Cas even more nightmares, so Dean always agreed to avoid those with Cas. The last thing he wanted was his omega upset.

Dean let out a yawn, deciding it was time for bed himself. Work had been stressful and therefore he was more tired than usual. The feline in his arms didn’t seem to complain though, looking quite tired himself.

Cas watched intently as Dean shaved off his beard, well it was somewhat of one. He never liked it to be a proper beard or too long. Too much maintenance and if it wasn’t cleaned it was pretty dang disgusting. Mustaches were pedo looking as heck. But a 5-o-clock shadow or something short looked okay. A clean shave Dean just looked like a 16-year-old without the acne.

After brushing his teeth, he picked up Cas and headed into the bedroom. While tomorrow was a shorter shift, he needed a shower so he’d have to be up earlier. 

Stripping down to his boxers, he flopped back onto the bed. He waited for the warm catboy to curl up next to him before turning off the lights, and falling into a deep slumber.


	9. Be My Mate?

It was coming towards the end of Dean’s shift; it was a Friday so things were slow. Since bringing home Castiel, work had allowed Dean weekends off so he could spend some quality time with his companion, or omega as his brain kept supplying.

Thing’s which Cas had been fine and dandy, that was until the past few days.

He was slightly concerned about his feline companion as he felt quite warm and was very twitchy even in his sleep, he also refused to wake up most mornings. Confused he decided to head over the speak to Charlie. She was understanding and wouldn’t judge Dean nor make a joke about him not knowing what was going on. She also knew almost everything about these bestial beings, so she was a good source to go too.

“Charlie?” Dean called out once he was close enough to her office.  
“Yeah Dean?” She said, turning around to face her office door were Dean stood.  
“Do you have a moment? I have a question about Cas’s behaviour.” She chuckled and smiled.  
“Of course.” The red-headed women gestured for Dean to come in and take a seat, so Dean did so closing the door in the process.

“So you see, Cas as of late has been warm and twitchy, sleeping a lot too. I don’t really understand.” Charlie’s eyebrows raised slightly.  
“Recent behaviour?” Dean nodded. “I think you’ll find Cas will be coming into heat soon.” Dean’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, clearly looking quite worried. “Relax Dean, it’s not as bad as it seems. He’ll be in heat for a week, and you can either choose to knot him yourself, or provide toys and take scent blockers so you’ll be indifferent to the whole thing.”

Dean considered his options. He really had fallen for the small catboy, he was beautiful. But how did he know Cas wanted him? He didn’t. It wasn’t frowned upon or illegal to marry, have sex with or even have children with a bestial being. It was however frowned upon if the being didn’t consent, they were semi human after all.

“But if I was to take him… How do I know he wants it?” Charlie smiled at his consideration and concern.   
“At the moment he isn’t in heat, so he will still be aware of what he wants and how he feels. You could ask him tonight, but I’d do it as soon as in case of when his heat hits.” Dean nodded his head.  
“’Aright”   
“You’ll also need to let Bobby know so you can get the time off of work. You taking him or not, he’ll need you to care for him and make sure he’s okay. Sometimes omega’s go into a frenzy and dehydrate due to not drinking enough due to the extreme of their heats.” Dean nodded his head, considered his options, but either way, he would need to go and see Bobby.

“Thanks Charlie, I’ll swing by Bobby now.”  
“Mhm, you’ve got my number should you have any problems or questions.” Dean smiled and thanked her again, heading down to Bobby’s office.

Dean knocked and a gruff “come in” came from the other side of the door. Dean opened it and Bobby looked up.  
“What brings ya here boy?” He said with a fond smile. Bobby looked after Dean with the absence of his father, so they had a close bond. Also how Dean got the job at the shelter, and how he got into the semi human “pets”.

“I hope it’s alright, but I’ll need time off next week.”  
“Short notice much?” Bobby said, but Dean knew he meant it in a joking way. “Doing anything nice?”  
“Depends what you class as nice,” Dean said with a smirk, “I spoke with Charlie and from Cas’s behaviour it seems he’ll be going into heat so I’ll need to be with him.” Bobby nodded smiling.  
“Yes, it’s important to be with them, no matter if you’re gonna knot ‘em or not.” 

There was a silence between the two men. Dean wanted to make Castiel his omega, if Cas consented, but he didn’t want to lose his only father figure, or family, left.  
“Bobby?” Dean questioned, anxiety in his voice.  
“Yes boy?”  
“You would still—“ Love wasn’t the right word, but he wasn’t sure what else to use, “Love me right if I decided to make a catboy my mate?”

The older man let out a chuckle.  
“Of course I would still love ya, ya idjit. I myself am seeing a catgirl, so it would be a bit hypocritical don’t ya think to say no to you?” Dean let out a relaxed breath, smiling slightly.  
“Thanks Bobby”. Both smiled and Bobby got up to give Dean a hug, which he gladly accepted.

The drive home was a tense one, and when he got out the car it was raining. Quickly walking from the car to the doorway he stepped inside. Dean heard a rustling from the living room so that’s where he headed. He was nervous as fuck asking Cas to be his mate when he came into season. If Cas said no the rejection was gonna hurt, but Cas was his friend and he had to respect his wishes.

“Hey Cas” Dean said, trying to mask his anxiety.   
“Hello Dean” Cas said with a smile, and Dean sat down opposite him. Cas frowned at this, wanting to clearly snuggle into Dean.

“Cas I have a serious question.” Cas put down his Cheetos and looked up at Dean, ears twitching and looking up at Dean. His tail twitched too, showing he was clearly a little nervous himself now.

“So I uh, know you’re coming into heat soon. I really have fallen in love with you, no matter what you’ve been through. And uh, well, I was wanting to ask this before you went into heat so you’d know what you want. You’re welcome to say no, I won’t be mad honesty—“ The ramble continued, clearly being nervous showing through the words he spoke. Cas watched intently, listening to every word that Dean said.

“I was wondering if I could be your mate? Your alpha?” Cas twitched at the words. He would love Dean to be his alpha, he wanted Dean to be his alpha.

“Dean… I’ve been in love with you since you rescued me and I saw there was good left in the world. I trust you more than anything, and I would be happy to let you be my mate.”

Dean smiled, now moving to cuddle up to Cas. The catboy was purring away, smiling, as was Dean.

“I’d even love, if it was something you would like too, to have your children? Ever since I presented as an omega all I’ve wanted was a caring alpha and to start a family with him. And you’re all I’ve ever dreamed for Dean.” Cas chewed on his bottom lip, not sure what Dean’s response would be. Would Dean want to have children with such a broken omega? He said he’d love him no matter, what, but did that mean children too?

Cas heard Dean chuckle.  
“I’d love to fill you up with my kits, I’d love to start a family with you, my sweet Castiel.”


	10. Heat

Cas’s heat hit like a fucking tornado. One moment Dean was snuggling with Cas on the bed, watching from comedy on Netflix. The next moment the sweet scent of heat passed around the room. Dean’s cock reacted instantly, filling with blood so fast he was pretty sure he felt it drain from his head. Within moments Dean wasn’t much of a human, but instead an animal with the need to _fuckbreedclaim_ circling his head.

Cas had drifted off to sleep in Dean’s arms, so the alpha moved carefully and settled in between Cas’s legs, removing his boxers.

The next thing Cas knew was a lick to his slit, and he let out a whimper.  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?” came the mumble, not coming up from his pussy, the vibration causing Cas to shiver. Dean continued, licking, sucking and nibbling. With no warning, a sudden finger was pushed inside of him, flicking around trying to find Cas’s g-spot. Cas whined, wriggling around. He wanted Dean’s knot, not his fuckin fingers.

“Deaaaan!” Cas whined and a low chuckle came from between his legs. Cas could feel himself getting close and he realised Dean’s idea was to get him to cum before he fucked him into oblivion. Dean had now slipped three digits inside of Cas and the feline didn’t even notice, he was too busy arching into Dean, enjoying the feeling of somebody else’s fingers.

The dark haired man wrapped his free hand around the catboy’s cock, and began jerking him off as well as eating him out and fingering. As if that wasn’t enough torture, Dean decided to hum as well, sending vibrations through Cas. A squeal left the boys lips, Dean’s name falling like a prayer. He was getting close, incredibly close. And with one final hum and a scream of Dean’s name, the catboy’s tummy was painted in cum.

Dean came up, juices all over his chin, smirking. He moved away from Cas, taking off the offending material of his boxers.

“Gonna fill you up with my kittens” Dean growled in Cas’s ear. “Gonna make you cum untouched on my cock” All Cas could do was groan and arch his back, showing Dean how much he needed him. He wanted a knot, he needed one. Dean pressed his lips to the catboys, lips moving in sync, tongues exploring one another’s mouths.

“Dean please” Was the breathy plea that came off of the omega’s lips. Dean smirked, taking his cock in his hand and rubbed it against the slit. Pressing, but not quite entering. Weakly, tired of the teasing, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and squeezed him, trying to pull him close. He needed that knot, he needed it _now!_

“Alpha please please please!!! Need a knot. Need your knot! Please alpha! Fill me with your children” Came the broken whimper off of Cas. Dean smirked, that’s what he wanted, begging.

“On your knees omega, wanna see that pretty little ass in the air.” Cas rolled over, shoving his ass in the air millisecond’s after the command had been said, his omega keening at the alpha telling him what to do. Dean took a moment to admire the catboy’s ass, humming softly and gave it a smack. A moan came off of Cas’s lips, loving the light sting from having his ass slapped.

“Good boy... Such a pretty omega…”

Within moment Dean was lined up and was inside. Setting a rough and quick pace. He wasn’t sure how long he would last himself, and wanted to get things on with. His alpha was getting impatient.

Dean snarled, changing his angle slightly ramming over the sweet spot inside Cas repeatedly, Cas was crying Dean’s name, along with a mixture of alpha in there too. 

“Gonna cum alpha!” Cas cried, and the older man grunted.  
“Go on, cum like the good omega you are on your alpha’s cock.”

Cas came with a cry, which triggered Dean’s knot to swell. The convulsing of his pussy around him caused Dean to release plenty of cum, and to bite down on Cas’s mating patch. Cas let out a cry, coming more himself from the sudden impact of his mating patch being bitten.

Dean maneuvered the pair into lying on their sides, in a spooning like manner. Dean licked tenderly over the mating bite on Cas’s neck, and he could feel the deep purr of the catboy next to him. The pair of them could feel their eyes drooping from the exhaustion of heat sex. Dean wasn’t sure how much he would sleep considering he would cum some more every quarter of an hour for six or so times. But it was worth trying.

~~~

Cas awoke with a whine, Dean’s soft cock inside of him. He shifted, still expecting to feel on fire, but he didn’t. A small smile escaped his lips as he realised this meant he was pregnant. Cas looked down, placing a hand on his tummy, a massive smile formed on his lips. He was pregnant, first try, with his alpha’s pups.

Dean awoke not too long after Cas, and sniffed the air. No more was the sweet scent of an omega in heat and Dean whined, he was looking forward to more.

“Why you no longer in heat?” Dean asked groggily, sleep still clouding his brain. Cas chuckled and pressed a kiss to his alpha’s cheek.  
“It means I’m pregnant.” Dean’s eyebrows raised, before a small smile came onto his lips, pressing a kiss to Cas’s forehead.

Maybe the catboy’s dream of finding an alpha and starting a family wasn’t so farfetched after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm kinda shit at smut lmao
> 
> either way!!! that marks the end of this story. maybe in the future I'll look into creating a sequel to this story, however I am fairly stuck for ideas. so if you have any, let me know. I won't be writing about extreme violence or extreme in depth rape, it would be in the past just like Cas's story is. it might not be for a while as I have another story idea I want to explore, to give myself a break from the same type of story and to get a good plot, but also for me to enjoy it. because otherwise that's gonna make a pretty shit story lol.
> 
> peace out bruh~


End file.
